Social networking systems commonly provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. A social networking system user may be an individual or any other entity, such as a business or other non-person entity. A variety of relationships can be monitored within a social networking system, including connections amongst the users and social objects within the social networking system, such as between a user to another user, between a user to a social object, and between a social object to another social object. A social object may be, for example, one or more of a social networking system user, a non-person entity, a content item, a group, a social network page, an event, a message, a subject (such as persons, places, things, abstract ideas or concepts), a multimedia, or any combination thereof.
One category of a relationship monitored by the social networking system is a page connection. The page connection is a connection between a user account and a social network page. The social network page is a portal for an entity to interact with the social networking system users. The social network page can represent an entity, a brand, an individual, a business, a group, an organization, or any combination of. The page connection can be used in advertisement, news feed, data collection, and a variety of other tasks. The social network page made with traditional systems is often entirely managed by an administrator of that social network page. The multimedia contents of the social network page are individually labeled by the poster of the multimedia contents with no relation to other multimedia contents of the past. This type of content management for the social network page may limit the richness of interactivity presented and captured through the social networking system. The complexity of the social network page is often discouraged by the need for simplicity of user experience. Thus there is a need for a solution that provides a more enjoyable and useful experience to social networking system users in regards to a social network page.